


Got No Manners

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: I'm addicted to you, toxic.Jae knew they shouldn’t- knew it only drove them into each others arms- but couldn’t stop himself, he craved taeyong.He was drawn from his thoughts by his belt being tugged open, Taeyong straddling his thighs, oh so desperate now..Based on No Manners by SuperM





	Got No Manners

Heavy breathing and pants filled the car, hot breaths steaming up the cold, rain decorated windows. A soft, yellow glow from the street light illuminating their skin.

Jae bucked his hips, desperate for the friction from Taeyong’s long, delicate fingers.

‘we shouldn’t’ Jae moaned before soft lips crashed against his own again, fingers around his throat.

‘want me to stop?’ Taeyong whispered, tongue running along the shell of his ear.

His answer came in the form of his hand lacing through Taeyong’s hair, harshly tugging them closer, kissing him again.

Taeyong moved down, sucking bruises into his soft, tan skin on his neck. Small whimpers leaving Jaehyun’s swollen lips.

Toxic, their relationship had become so toxic. They were bad for each other, their thoughts being only on each others bodies, losing focus on anything else. Jaehyun brought out intense feelings that Taeyong couldn’t control, jealousy coursing through his veins.  
They’d had to stop seeing each other, they knew it was for the best.

Yet, they couldn’t stay away from each other. Each addicted to the other, the way their bodies writhed in pleasure, their intoxicating scent.

Beautiful.

Jae knew they shouldn’t- knew it only drove them into each others arms- but couldn’t stop himself, he craved Taeyong.

He was drawn from his thoughts by his belt being tugged open, Taeyong straddling his thighs, oh so desperate now.

‘wanna fuck you jae, want you so bad’ he panted, lips on his neck again as his fingers dipped under the waistband of his underwear.  
Jaehyuns breath hitched as Taeyong’s fingers wrapped around his cock, tongue dragging across the slit, collecting the precum already leaking.

Taeyong swallowed his cock without a problem- something he couldn’t do to Tae, fuck he was too big. Jae ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, eyes fixed on the stretch of his pretty pink lips. They almost rolled back in his head as Taeyong hollowed out his cheeks, he tried to focus on the grey fabric of the car roof, trying to stop from bucking his hips – to no avail. Taeyong gagged, spit and precum running down his chin, Jaehyun’s breathy moans now filling the car, barely covering the obscene sounds from Taeyong as he worked.

His hands trailed the hot expanse of Jaehyun's shirt, fingers running over his sensitive nipples. He threw his head back, careful not to hit it on the car door, now more aware of the fact that even though they’d parked down a backstreet, there were still people passing. But it only turned him on more, hips bucking again.

‘close, close, I’m so close yong’ he breathed, barely able to think.

Taeyong dragged his nails down his hot skin, digging them into his hip as Jaehyun came, seeing stars. 

Taeyong slowly moved away, making sure he had every last bit of cum before he sat up, eyes glazed over as he watched jaehyun. He wiped the spit from his chin, before finally undoing his own jeans.

Unlike jaehyun, he didn’t seem at all phased by the people passing in the eery, icy street. The biting winter air surrounded the car, not even coming close to either male, sweat dripping down their foreheads, clothes clinging to their skin. The backseat of Taeyong’s car becoming their own little world, where nothing but their pleasure mattered. Taeyong dragged their jeans down, the feeling of their skin electric. He practically hummed with pleasure. 

He ran two fingers over Jaehyun’s lips, who obediently sucked on them, gaze meeting the others. Taeyong groaned, slipping his fingers down circling Jaehyun’s needy hole. He pushed one spit slicked finger inside, Jaehyun moaning in response, only getting louder as Taeyong worked into him. He added a second finger, slowly scissoring – he always loved working slow, dragging it out, savouring the way Jaehyun’s body reacted to him, his expressions, the sounds, how utterly beautiful he looked. 

‘please Yong’ he whined, hand flying up to grab the door handle as Taeyong angled his fingers to hit his prostate, adding a third. 

‘what jae, tell me what you want, beg me like the filthy whore you are’ he whispered, working just as slowly

‘Tae, I-‘ 

‘look at you, so desperate and needy on my back seat, just can’t stay away can you? So desperate for my cock, for me to fill you up like no one else can, right?’  
Jae rolled his head away, hiding his face. Taeyong gripped his jaw, turning him so they were face to face.  
‘beg me jae, let me see that pretty face as you tell me what a good little cockslut you are’

‘fuck, Yong please, I need you to fuck me, god nobody else can fuck me like you can. I need your cock, want it in me. Please it’s all I want, I’m such a fucking whore for you’ he whined, knuckles turning white as he gripped the door handle. 

‘my pretty little whore’ he whispered, Jae moaning as he removed his fingers. 

He intense gaze stayed fixed on Jae as he lined himself up, slowly thrusting in. He was big, the spit barely enough, the stretch hurt – but in exactly the way Jaehyun craved, the pain that kept him entranced, kept him coming back for more. Taeyong knew exactly what he liked, how to make him feel so good – pleasure he’d never felt before. Maybe it was what they had, that made it better. But he had no time to think about that now. 

Instead, he focused on how full he felt as Tae allowed him to adjust. Carefully and slowly, he started to move, making Jae lose his mind. Jae pulled him closer, softly kissing him again—he wanted it hot tonight, wanted to feel good. 

Taeyong sped up, angling to hit his prostate as his teeth grazed Jae’s bottom lip. Filthy moans and sounds of skin on skin filled the car, he could only think about how amazing it felt, how his vision went blurry as Taeyong hit his prostate every time without fail. Taeyong’s hand moved to grip his on the door handle, it was electric, he was sure they were meant to be. 

He felt that familiar heat begin to appear for the second time that night, he tried to speak but only broken whines could force themselves from his throat 

‘Yong, close’ was all he could whisper. He’d forgotten that anything outside of this car, outside of this moment existed. 

Taeyong thrust harder, faster as he chased his own orgasm. He wrapped slender fingers around Jae's cock, moving in time with his own thrusts, pace as erratic as his breathing had become.

Jaehyun came without any more warning, head pushed back as he moaned, Taeyong working him through it until he was sensitive. Seeing his lover a hot, panting, whining mess under him was too much for Taeyong who came, grinding into Jaehyun.  
‘fuck’ he moaned. 

After catching his breath, he pulled out – making Jae whine again. Cleaning him up, he started placing gentle kisses on his hot face, just to reassure him. He whispered soft praises to him, peppering his skin in kisses. 

‘so pretty Jaehyun, so good for me. You’re perfect, you know that?’ Jae blushed at his words, too blissed out to do anything else. 

‘so perfect, I love you, you’re an angel’ 

His eyes flew open, meeting Taeyong’s gaze. Hands either side of Jae’s head, he stared down.  
‘I love you so much’ he whispered. 

Jaehyun stared back. He wanted to tell Taeyong that he loved him back, more than anything else, that he needed him by his side, that they were soul mates. 

That he adored him. 

But he knew Taeyong deserved better. 

Taeyong swallowed thickly. 

‘let me drive you home’  
Tae whispered. 

He knew it’d only be a matter of time before he was back again, pinned to Taeyong’s back seats. 

He craved him. 

He loved Taeyong.


End file.
